goopfandomcom-20200214-history
Bing
Bing is a lime green Gooptar created by Justin Wolfe and a secondary protagonist of Goop's World. He is always seen wearing a pair of brown glasses, as well as a large red bowtie and a white dickey with red buttons. Name origin Bing's name is derived from the search engine Bing, due to his nerdy, know-it-all nature. Appearance Bing is a male Gooptar and thus, his main characteristics are his duckbill, his oversized stubby hands, and the large crest on the back of his head, which is more pointy than Goop's. He has smaller, darker green circles littering his body, and he has a small tail, which is usually pointed upwards. He wears large thick brown glasses and as such, his pupils are depicted as black ovals as seen through the lenses. Whenever he is seen without his glasses, he is shown to have normal eyes with green irises. He also wears a red bowtie and a white dickie with 3 red buttons. His nostrils, although not visible, are on the underside of his bill. Personality Bing primarily serves as a character foil to Goop. Whereas Goop is cocky, sarcastic, and hard-headed, Bing is careful, worrysome, and a bit of a stick-in-the-mud. He is always one to carefully plan out each step of his battle plans, and is, of course, always one to put a stop to any of Goop's schemes. Due to his careful planning of the future, he doesn't always have a plan for the present, leaving him vulnerable in a hot spot. He isn't a fan of going on adventures, unlike Goop and Draclo. He does, however, have a soft spot for his beloved girlfriend, Tawnya, as she is the one person he cherishes more than anyone. He is shown to have a knack for inventing. Since he does not classify himself as a "field agent", he usually stays in his lab, where he communicates with Goop through video phone. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop': Goop is Bing's best friend. Although it has not been confirmed, it is strongly implied that Goop and Bing have known eachother since early childhood. They live in a large treehouse out in Petunia Forest. It has been confirmed however that they are not siblings, as they are both an only child. *'Princess Blossom': Bing and Princess Blossom are very close friends, but obviously not as close as Goop and Princess Blossom. *'Draclo': Draclo is Bing's second best friend, after Goop. He has never been seen riding Draclo, possibly due to the fact that he remains in his lab constantly. He constantly gets frustrated with Draclo's uncanny ability to accidentally destroy his inventions. *'King Grex': Due to his cowardly and nerdy nature, Grex does not really see Bing as a potential threat, and instead focuses his hatred towards Goop and Draclo. *'Tawnya': Despite Bing's pessimistic nature, he does, however, have a soft spot for his beloved girlfriend, Tawnya, as she is the one person he cherishes more than anyone. Whenever Bing goes into a panic episode, Tawnya is the only one who can calm him down. Abilities Bing is an extremely intelligent Gooptar, and so he creates most of the battle plans for he and his friends. He is a tactical genius. He is also proficient as inventing, having built such devices as the Camcopter and the Gooptar Hole. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Bing did not exist. *Bing's signature color is Lime Green. *Bing's personality was based on that of Sheldon Cooper from Big Bang Theory. Category:Characters Category:Gooptars Category:Protagonists